parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Puffa Steam Train on Rails on Nintendo 64, the third installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) * Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) * Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) * Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) * Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) * Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) * Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) * Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) * Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) * Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) * Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) * Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) * Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) * Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) * Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 * Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 * Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 * Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 * Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 * Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) * Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) * Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) * Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) * Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) * James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) * Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) * Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) * Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) * Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 * Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) * Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) * Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) * Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 * Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 * Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 * The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 * Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 * Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 * Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 * Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 * Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 * Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 * Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 * Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 * Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 * Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 * Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 * Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons * Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 * Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 * Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 * Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 * Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 * Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 * Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 * and more Footage Episodes: * Puffa Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) * Double Dee Helps Out (George Carlin) * Bill and the Elephant (George Carlin) * Puffa and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Mario and Luigi (George Carlin) * Bill's Special Medicine (George Carlin) * Puffa and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Puffa, Yoshi, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Yoshi and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Big Mickey Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Amy Rose's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Puffa (Ringo Starr-US) * The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) * A Better View for Garfield (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Super Ed (Michael Brandon) * Puffa, Yoshi, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Uncle Chuck and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Puffa and Ten Cents's Big Race (Ringo Starr-US) * Puffa and Thomas's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) * Pop Goes The Scar (George Carlin) * Come Out, Bill! (Ringo Starr-US) * Bill to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) * Wade Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) * Uncle Chuck's Tightrope (George Carlin) * Garfield and Bluenose (Michael Brandon) * Double Dee's Exploit (George Carlin) * Yoshi's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * Schemer Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) * Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) * A Proud Day for Schemer (Ringo Starr-US) * The World's Strongest Engine (Puffa version) (Alec Baldwin) * A New Friend for Puffa (Ringo Starr-US) * Toby to the Rescue (George Carlin) * Schemer in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) * No Joke for Schemer (George Carlin) * A Close Shave for Wade (Ringo Starr-US) * Puffa Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) * Halloween (Puffa version) (Michael Brandon) * Princess Sally's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) Movies: * Puffa and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Characters! * Puffa and the Great Discovery * Hero of the Big Port * Misty Dock Yard Rescue * Day of the Villains * Blue Island Mystery * King of the Big Port Line * Tale of the Brave (Puffa Version) * The Adventure Begins (Puffa Version) * Legend of the Lost Treasure (Puffa Version) Sing Along Songs: *﻿ Puffa We Love You * Whistle Song * Accidents Will Happen * Sonic the Hedgehog * Yoshi's Seaside Trip * Budgie the Helicopter * Mario`s Duck * Come For The Ride * It's Great To Be A Character! * A Really Useful Character * Big Port`s Song * and more Scenes * Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 1: The Story's Introduction (English) (2:57) * Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 2: Clowny Island (Spanish) (19:46) * Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 3: Paint Misbehaving (Spanish) (19:53) * Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 4: Mine Bowling (Spanish) (21:36) * Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 5: Arabian Flights (English) (20:15) * Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 6: Pyramid Scheme (Spanish) (24:52) * Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 7: Food Fright (English) (17:59) * Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 8: Scar's World (English) (16:41) * Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 9: End Credits (English) (3:45) Facial Expressions Music * Rocket Robot on Wheels Soundtrack (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav Voice Actors * Radar Overseer Hank - Puffa * Microsoft Mike - Edd * Radar Overseer Guy - Bill * Radar Overseer Scotty - Scar * Radar Overseer Jimmy - Sonic * Microsoft Sam - Ten Cents * Radar Overseer Mr. Warner - Schemer * Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Trivia/Goofs Gallery for the Characters Puffa.jpg|Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels Edd.jpg|Double Dee as Dr. Gavin Char 6992.jpg|Bill as Whoopie Scarclip.png|Scar as Jojo Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Rocket Robot on Wheels Video Game Spoof Category:Rocket Robot on Wheels Video Game Spoofs